Wielki las/16
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XVI. Jego królewska mość Mselo-Tala-Tala. Przez trzy tygodnie życie we wsi napowietrznej upływało spokojnie, bez zmiany. Dopiero dzień 15 kwietnia przyniósł zmianę niejaką. Pogoda była wspaniała. Gorące słońce oblewało wierzchołki drzew promieniami i światłem. Jan i Maks utrzymywali ciągłe stosunki z rodziną Li-Mai; nie było dnia żeby się wzajemnie nie odwiedzali. Mały zaś ich synek nie odstępował Langa. Porozumiewano się przeważnie na migi, bo podróżni nasi w żaden sposób nie mogli przyswoić sobie mowy wagdich i zaledwie oddzielne jej dźwięki chwytali. Z pośród dźwięków tych Jan Kort najczęściej powtarzał wyrazy „Mselo-Tala-Tala,” chcąc w ten sposób dać do zrozumienia, iż chciałby ujrzeć oblicze jego królewskiej mości; za każdem wymówieniem tych wyrazów Lo-Mai pochylał głowę na znak głębokiego uszanowania. Gdy jednak podróżni nasi, spacerując, zbliżali się do lepianki królewskiej, gdy okazywali chęć wejścia do jej wnętrza, Lo-Mai powstrzymywał ich gwałtownie, i ciągnął na prawo lub na lewo, dając im do zrozumienia, że nikt nie miał prawa przestąpić progu mieszkania uświęconego. Dnia 15 kwietnia po południu, ngoro, ngora i mały Li-Mai przyszli do Kamisa i jego towarzyszów. Można było zauważyć odrazu, iż przybrani byli świątecznie: ojciec w pióra na głowie, udrapowany w przepaskę na biodrach z trawy i liści, matka w spódniczce z tejże „materyi,” kilka liści zielonych we włosach, na szyi różaniec ze szklanych paciorków i małe kawałki żelaztwa; — dziecko w opończy, przepasane w stanie. — Co to znaczy? — zawołał Maks. — Czy przyszło im do głowy zrobić nam wizytę ceremonialną? — Zapewne dziś jest dzień świąteczny — odpowiedział Jan Kort. Czy będą czcić jakie bóstwo?.. Byłoby to ciekawem poznać ich pojęcia religijne... Zanim dokończył mówić, Lo-Mai odezwał się, jakby w odpowiedzi. — Mselo-Tala-Tala... — Ojciec Zwierciadło! — zawołał Maks Huber i wyszedł z szałasu, myśląc, że król wagdisów przechodzi w tej chwili. Próżne złudzenie, Maks nie ujrzał nawet cienia jego królewskiej mości! A jednak w Ngala panował ruch niezwykły. Ze wszystkich stron napływały tłumy wesołe i strojne, i szły procesyonalnie ulicami na zachód wsi, trzymając się za ręce, lub przewracając koziołki, jak małpy. — Jest w tem coś nowego — oświadczył Jan Kort, stając na progu lepianki. — Zobaczmy — odparł Maks Huber. A zwracając się do Lo-Mai: — Mselo-Tala-Tala? — powtórzył. — Mselo-Tala-Tala! — odpowiedział Lo-Mai, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i pochylając głowę. Jan Kort i Maks Huber wywnioskowali, że ludność wagdyjska powita swego władcę, który niebawem ukaże się w całym swoim majestacie. Lo-Mai dał znak swym znajomym, aby szli za nim. Jan i Maks chętnie skorzystali z tego zaproszenia, Kamis nie miał ochoty mieszać się z „niższymi” ludźmi, więc został sam w lepiance. Zajął się uporządkowaniem narzędzi, przygotowaniem posiłku, czyszczeniem broni. Jan i Maks, prowadzeni przez rodzinę Lo-Mai, szli przez wieś pełną ruchu. Tłum był dość zbity. Najmniej tysiąc wagdich kierowało się w stronę, gdzie wznosiło się mieszkanie królewskie. — Czyż to nie przypomina tłumu zwykłych ludzi? — zauważył Jan. Te same ruchy, ten sam sposób okazywania radości gestami i okrzykami! Po długim spacerze przyszli na główny plac Ngala, otoczony wierzchołkami drzew, których gałęzie spadały dokoła królewskiego pałacu. Na przodzie stali szeregiem wojownicy, w pełnej zbroi, ubrani w skóry antylopy, pozszywane lianami; na głowach mieli łby zwierząt rogatych. „Pułkownik” Raggi, ustrojony w łeb bawołu, z łukiem na ramieniu, toporem za pasem, oszczepem w ręce, paradował przed frontem armii wagdyjskiej. — Prawdopodobnie — rzekł Jan — władca zrobi przegląd wojsk swoich... — A jeżeli się nie pokaże — odparł Maks — to będzie dowód, że wierni jego poddani nigdy go nie widują!.. Zwrócił się do Lo-Mai i gestem takim, aby go zrozumiał: — Mselo-Tala-Tala ukaże się? — zapytał. Gest odpowiedzi zdawał się wyrażać: „Później... później...” — Wszystko jedno, byle tylko dane nam było ujrzeć jego dostojne oblicze... — A tymczasem — rzekł Jan — korzystajmy i nie traćmy nic z tego widoku. Środek placu był pusty na przestrzeni mniej więcej jednej morgi; dookoła zaś stał tłum skupiony, rozmawiając głośno, śmiejąc się, krzycząc. Dzięki rodzinie Lo-Mai, Jan i Lango mogli się umieścić w ten sposób, aby wszystko widzieć. Na dany znak przez jednego ze starszych, młodzież obojga płci zaczęła tańczyć, a starsi pić, zupełnie jak bohaterowie zwykłego jarmarku. Leśni mieszkańcy zapijali napój sfermentowany z ziarn tamarynd. Musiał on być nadzwyczaj mocny, głowy bowiem zaczęły się kiwać a nogi chwiać, jak u pijanych. Tańce nie przypominały ani kadryla ani menueta, były to raczej ruchy dzikie, gwałtowne, mające wielkie podobieństwo do ruchów małpich. Tańczono przy dźwięku instrumentów, jak można najpierwotniejszych: wysuszone tykwy, obciągnięte skórą, w którą bito pałeczkami; łodygi wydrążone, w które dęło bez litości dwunastu silnych wykonawców. Tak strasznie ogłuszająca kocia muzyka nie darła jeszcze uszów przedstawicieli rasy białej! — Zdaje się, że nie mają poczucia taktu... zauważył Jan Kort. — Ani poczucia dźwięków — dodał Maks Huber. — A jednak, wrażliwi są na muzykę... — Zwierzęta także są wrażliwe, przynajmniej niektóre. Mojem zdaniem muzyka jest sztuką niższą, i zrozumianą być może przez istoty niższe. Przeciwnie, jeżeli idzie o malarstwo, rzeźbę, literaturę, żadne zwierzę nie odczuje ich uroku. Nie widziano, żeby nawet najinteligentniejsze zwierzę okazało wzruszenie przed pięknym obrazem lub przy czytaniu wzniosłego poematu! — Być może, iż zwierzęta odczuwają muzykę, ale tylko ludzie ją tworzą — rzekł Jan w odpowiedzi na uwagi swego przyjaciela. Tańce ciągnęły się ze dwie godziny, Maks zaczął się już niecierpliwić. Najbardziej gniewało go to, że jego królewska mość Mselo-Tala-Tala nie raczył się pofatygować, aby przyjąć hołdy swoich poddanych. Uroczystość jednak trwała w dalszym ciągu z coraz bardziej zwiększającą się siłą krzyków i tańców. Mocne napoje wywierały skutek — można było obawiać się scen gwałtownych. Na raz, jakby na znak dany, wrzask ustał i cisza zupełna zaległa; wszyscy uspokoili się, poprzysiadali, znieruchomieli prawie. W tej właśnie chwili rozwarły się drzwi mieszkania królewskiego, a wojownicy uszykowali się we dwa szeregi. — Nakoniec! — rzekł Maks Huber — zobaczymy tego monarchę leśnego! Nie monarcha jednak wyszedł z lepianki. Wyniesiono z niej coś nakształt sprzętu, nakrytego tkaniną z liści, i ustawiono na środku placu. Można wyobrazić sobie zdziwienie dwóch przyjaciół, kiedy w tym sprzęcie poznali najzwyczajniejszą w świecie katarynkę... Prawdopodobnie instrument ten figurował tylko podczas wielkich ceremonij a wagdi słuchali zapewne z upojeniem dźwięków zachwycających. — Ależ to jest katarynka doktora Johansena... rzekł Jan Kort. — Teraz dopiero rozumiem, dla czego owej nocy, kiedyśmy przybyli pod wieś Ngala, zdawało mi się, że słyszę walca z „Wolnego strzelca,” granego nad moją głową. — Nic o tem nie mówiłeś... — Myślałem, że mi się śniło. — Co do tej katarynki, napewno wagdi zabrali ją z klatki doktora, poturbowawszy wpierw biednego uczonego. Wspaniały wagdi, — zapewne dyrektor orkiestry miejscowej, — stanął przy instrumencie i zaczął kręcić korbą. Zaraz też walc, o którym mowa, a któremu brakowało kilku tonów, zaczął rozbrzmiewać ku prawdziwej uciesze słuchaczy. Był to koncert, następujący po popisach choreograficznych. Słuchacze kiwali głowami — mijając się z taktem, co prawda. Wagdi, przejęty ważnością swej czynności, kręcił korbą z wielką powagą i namaszczeniem. Po upływie pół godziny poświęconej walcowi z „Wolnego strzelca” wykonawca posunął guzik na sprężynie, tak samo, jakby to był zrobił grajek uliczny, z przewieszonym przez plecy instrumentem. — Ah! — zawołał Maks Huber — tego się nie spodziewałem!.. I znów korba w ruch została puszczona. Dzicy wrzeszczeli, wołając, „Mai-ngala”!.. Wyrazem tym osadę swoją zwykle nazywali. Po skończonym koncercie, tańce znów rozpoczęły się w najlepsze, napoje lały się obficie w gardła wagdich. Słońce zapadło za wierzchołki drzew; kilkanaście pochodni zajaśniało pomiędzy gałęziami i oświeciło plac dosyć jasno. Maks Huber i Jan Kort mieli już tego dosyć, zamierzali wrócić do swej lepianki, gdy na raz Lo-Mai wyrzekł: — Mselo-Tala-Tala. Znaczyło to mniej więcej, że władca wagdich przyjdzie odebrać hołd swego ludu. Dwaj przyjaciele postanowili zostać. W pobliżu mieszkania królewskiego zawrzało jak w mrowisku, wśród tłumu szmer się rozszedł. Drzwi się rozwarły, utworzyła się eskorta z wojowników, na których czele stanął Raggi. Prawie zaraz ukazał się tron, — stara sofa, udrapowana trawą i liściami — niesiony przez czterech tragarzy. Władca wagdich siedział na tym tronie. Był to człowiek sześćdziesięcioletni, z zielonym wieńcem na głowie; włosy i brodę miał białe. Orszak pomaszerował dokoła placu. Tłum pochylał się do ziemi, milczący, jak gdyby zahypnotyzowany dostojną obecnością Mselo-Tala-Tala. Władca wydawał się najzupełniej obojętny na oddawane mu hołdy, do których prawdopodobnie był przyzwyczajony. Zaledwie raczył kiwnąć głową na znak zadowolenia. Nie ruszał się prawie i tylko kilka razy podrapał się w nos, — długi nos, nad którym sterczały okulary, — usprawiedliwiające nadane mu przezwisko. Dwaj przyjaciele przypatrywali mu się z wielką uwagą, kiedy przenoszono go przed nimi. — Ależ... to jest człowiek!.. zawołał Jan Kort. — Człowiek?.. — Tak... i co więcej... biały. — Biały?.. — A jednak nasza obecność nie wywiera na nim żadnego wrażenia — rzekł Maks Huber, — zdaje się, że nas nawet nie spostrzega. Co u dyabła! niepodobni przecież jesteśmy do tych pół-małp z Ngala, a mieszkając pomiędzy nimi przez trzy tygodnie, spodziewam się, nie straciliśmy wyglądu ludzkiego! W tej chwili Jan Kort schwycił Maksa za rękę i głosem, wyrażającym zdumienie, zawołał. — Poznaję go... Tak!.. To jest doktor Johansen!